


If Only This Once, Let Me Help You

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: Reader notices Ignis has been pushing everyone away...everyone. Including her, the one that swore she would love him no matter what happened. And it hurts deeply. So she decides that if Ignis wishes to end their relationship together, she'll take it in stride. After all, a broken man is a broken man...especially when he refuses to let himself be rebuilt. But all she will ask for is to do one last simple thing for him....
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	If Only This Once, Let Me Help You

Sitting across from Ignis watching him _sleep_ , was beginning to annoy me. I knew he wasn't asleep. He was purposefully ignoring me. Just as he had been since the _incident_ on the Alter of the Hydrean during the Covenant. He won't tell us what happened there nor how he got the scars over his eyes.

I was pissed as hell when I heard this. First I yelled at him. Then I threatened to beat the hell out of his already battered body if he didn't tell us. Then I told him if he didn't talk, everything we had, our whole relationship, was done. He went stock still, his face then tilted towards the ground, his hands balling up into fists.

Then he snarled out a _'Fine go ahead and leave. See if I care. It doesn't matter anyway. How could anyone love such an atrocity as myself...'_ turned his back on me, walked out of the room and slammed the door.

Which is how we ended up as we are now. Me watching him, and him ignoring me. Sighing, I stand up.

 _'_ _Okay, I know I fucked up. Let's go apologize.'_ I give myself an internal pep talk.

Slowly sinking down next to Ignis on the bench, I look at him and slowly reach out a hand. It drops lightly on his shoulder and he slowly pulls himself up right.

"Something you need?" his voice is clipped and harsh.

I wince as I hear it.

 _'Ugh, I've asked for every second of his anger. Every bit of hate that he throws my way...'_ my mind reminds me.

I quickly draw my hand back. "Y-yeah..."my words stop momentarily then continue, "What I said in Altissia was wrong. Very, very wrong. And I'm sorry I said it. I just wanted to know who hurt you. I wanted to know whose face I had to break."

At these words Ignis laughed.

I shrugged my shoulders. "You know I'll do it. I've jumped Gladio. And I would move Heaven and Hell for you Ignis. Even if the Kings of Yore were in my way and we were parted by the Astrals, forbidden to see each other ever again, I'd still find a way to you. But if you still want to end what we have, then I can accept that. I can bow out gracefully and accept the fact I can't have you. But if you do wish me gone, afford me one last wish before you send me away."

Ignis is silent for a moment then turns to me fully and nods. I reach into my pocket and pull out the tube of lip gloss I keep in there so my lips don't get chapped. Popping the cap off, I gently reach up and take Ignis' chin in my hand. He starts, but I shush him.

"Your lips are horribly chapped from all the worrying you've done to them while waiting for Noct to wake up. If it's not taken care of now, it will be painful later." I explain.

Gently sliding the tube of gloss across his lips, I then put away the tube and return to remove the minute traces of gloss that were outside the outline of his lips. As my thumb lightly traced over his lips my focus went from them and drifted to his eyes which were covered with the new glasses he bought. Leaning up, I slowly raised the glasses just enough that I could press a gentle kiss to the permanently closed eye then returned the glasses to where they belonged. Leaning farther up, I hovered next to him, my cheek brushing his.

Finally I managed to find my voice and whisper, "You will always be beautiful to me Ignis Scientia. No matter what happens. You are the Hand of the King. And in my eyes, a God among men."

Pulling away from Ignis, I gave a sad smile.

"Thank you for indulging me one last time, my fire." I whispered, starting to turn away to walk out of his life forever and into a painful one for myself.

Suddenly over my shoulder I hear a hasty _'Wait!'_ as well as Ignis' walking stick being dropped.

The next thing I know, Ignis has his arms around me from behind, his face is buried in my hair.

"I-I'm sorry. I've been so selfish. I'm utterly ashamed of myself. I was raised to be a gentleman and here I am acting like some kind of neanderthal. I must ask you to forgive me kitten."

I feel his pleas run down into my back. I was never angry with him. I thought it was the other way around. I turn in his arms, tilting his face up so he's looking at me face to face, even if he can't see me. I gently brush both my thumbs over his cheeks as I cup his face in my hands.

"You were dealing with something painful Ignis. Both mind and body. I think it was allowed." I said softly. Ignis leaned into my touch and hummed a little.

"Kitten...may...may I kiss you?" I hear him ask softly.

A laugh passes my lips, and I nod my head before I remember he couldn't see it.

"Yeah, go ahead."

Ignis moves slowly, knowing he probably won't kiss me directly on the lips on the first try. He managed to find my cheek, then the corner of my lips, then finally fully on my lips. I hummed a little.

"Were going to have to work on that a little, think so?"

Ignis didn't bother to say a word, just dove back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually struck me when I was putting gloss to keep my lips from getting chapped on....and I kept thinking to myself..."think of all the stuff the chocobros go through. Their lips must be horribly chapped or something." And then I thought of our blind iggy when he was on the train n I also thought...."wow with how absolutely depressed he looks, I can see him caring less about what he looks like...I mean yeah his clothes are still going to look damn good but he might have a reeeeeeeeeally light 5'o clock shadow going (fight me on that peeps) and his lips would be really chapped cause of biting them in worry during the time Noct was out and then just normal everyday stuff making him bite his lips in stress....yea I also have that habit too.


End file.
